Naruto the next uchiha legend
by thehero123
Summary: Naruto Uchiha the great grandson of Madara Uchiha and secret son of Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage. Born on the night of the kyuubi attack his mother died for the child birth and his father left alone but he grows up and becomes known as a uchiha prodigy but he is some thing more?
1. Plot

Konohagkure no sato, the village hidden in the leafs. the first shinobi village it was a made by two most powerful clans in the shinobi world the Senju and the Uchiha.

The Senju was one of the most strongest clan during the great shinobi clan wars. the reason why they became so feared and well known was because unlike most clan who focused on masters one particular skill. the Senju clan master in all skills, from ninjutsu, to taijutsu, to genjutsu and kenjustu. that how they earned their moniker as the sen no te o motsu ichizoke ( the clan with a thousand skill ) and how they were able to match other powerful shinobi clan with bloodline limits, the mighty uchiha clan.

The Uchiha was one of the most strongest clan as well during power could destroy anyone who got in their way and they were feared and well known because unlike most who train hard to learn jutsu's they could just copy anything jutsu with their kekkei genkai the sharingan. Also known as the copy wheel eye it is one of three great dojutsu. The sharingan grants the wielder different power's like being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra.

the two clan had a long rivalry date back to the time of the sage of six path a.k.a the god of all shinobi. it battle over time and time again until two people became good friends, the most powerful person from both clans and the clan heads chose to stop the fighting their names were Hashirama Senju the first and only wielder of mokuton also known as wood release and second is Madara Uchiha the most powerful uchiha too ever live the master over his sharingan and the next level this grants three powerful ability but at cost the wielder will go blind over ever is a way to stop it you must take another mangekyou sharingan eyes from other uchiha and Madara did just that from his own brother Izuna and from that he gain a new sharingan the eternal mangekyou sharingan.

so from the join power of the two most powerful in the world came the hidden leaf village and other clans join the leaf and others made their own village and so peace has come to the world late the Feudal Lord ask who will be the leader of the village Hashirama said it will be Madara but the people fear Madara to much and love Hashirama for good heart so Feudal Lord said it will Hashirama and the title will called hokage.

later Hashirama told Madara that feudal lord order it and that sorry but Madara told him that he didn't care and he told him that's wife is pregnant and that if he has a boy he will name him after his brother Izuna. Hashirama was happy for his old friend and he could see it in his eyes that Madara was happy the last time he was this happy was when Yumi said yes to him.

some time later Tobirama Senju the younger brother too Hashirama and was known as the blue warrior because of his blue armor and his powerful water jutsu. Tobirama was telling his brother that when he step down the people dose't want Madara as hokage and the uchiha must not be trusted. unknown to them Madara was listing to them and that the end he left back to his clan and told them and they should leave but no one believed him and so told Yumi to stay in the village with the baby for safely and he left that very night.

he travel the land and he frond the mighty nine tails fox the Kyuubi with his eternal mangekyou sharingan he enslaved the beasts. days later he had a great battle with his old friend Hashirama their battle was great it a valley later in the in the years to come it will be known as the valley of the end.

Many year's later in Konohagkure no sato, the village hidden in the leafs

the nine tails fox the Kyuubi was attack the leaf it came out of noway and destroy very thing in sight many leaf shinobi tried their best but it was not good. the fox look at the and saw the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze also known as the yellow flash was standing on top of the hokage monument and he look pissed off.

'Remember me'

**Sorry that this chapter was so short but i will make the next chapter.**


	2. Before the beast

**Flashback**

Nine or ten months about the Kyuubi attack

Minato Namikaze, student of the sennin toad sage Jiraiya, the fastest man alive, yellow flash, the hero of three great ninja wars and the fourth hokage was miserable because the women he loves had just left him because she wants to do something more in her life and she doesn't want to become a mother so early in her life like most of her friends. Now he doesn't want to think about anything but the most hated enemy. Paperwork!

Jiraiya the legendary toad sage and super pervert saw that student was down and need to be cheer up so and just then a great idea got in his head Minato needs to find a woman to help to cheer him up and being the great teacher that he is he will get Minato come out and have a night out with him.

Knock knock

Minato looks up and see that his old sensei Jiraiya.

'Sensei what do you need or has your spy network found something' says Minato.

'Minato look at you all upset so finish that and come on we are going to get drunk and find you a new women' says Jiraiya.

'I don't know sensei it's too soon kushina and I just broke up' says upset Minato.

'Minato you didn't just broke up she left you and so what now you're a free man' says Jiraiya.

Minato through about it what Jiraiya sensei was saying and he was right why should he stay crying and wish that Kushina come back when he could be out there having fun and so he finish his paperwork and up grab his hokage jacket then left with Jiraiya to hit the village.

The next morning

Minato was sleeping trying to recover for a night out with Jiraiya and wishing he didn't because of the killing head ache he got.

He open his eyes slowly because pain in his head and first thing he seen was that this wasn't his bedroom he look around and then he saw a black hair women was sleep next to him and just then he remembers who it's is her name is Azurea Uchiha the daughter of Izuna and granddaughter of Madara and Yumi Uchiha and rival of kushina his ex-girlfriend.

She had black hair and eyes like most Uchiha and pale colour skin also she was one the most beautiful women in the hold village and she was just sleeping right next to him

He couldn't believe why had it to be her of all women in the village it had to be the one person that Kushina hated the most. He knows that she had a crush on him and if kushina finds out that he slept with her she will say things like 'I bet you were cheating with on me with her' or 'it didn't take you long to find someone to f$# ' he maybe the hokage

But that means nothing when there a piss of kushina. Now he got make sure that Azurea doesn't go brags about this but first he got to wake her up.

'Hey Azurea wake please wake up' whispered Minato.

'5 more minutes' moaned Azured.

'Come Azurea I really need you to wake up' whispered Minato.

Azured slowly open her eyes and saw Minato next to he. She smiles when she saw him the man she loves.

'Oh good morning how did you slept' says a happy smiling Azurea.

Minato sign's he knows that Azured will be like this and now he must finds a way to get Azured to tell no one about this.

'Great but I need you to tell no one about this okay' says a nervous Minato.

'Why not are you a shamed for what we did' says upset and piss Azured hoping he wasn't.

'What no way it's just that I'm the hokage and I can't be known for going around and having sex with many women so if it be okay with you don't go around and telling everyone about this okay' says Minato now he was hoping that Azured will buy the lie about the hokage but if she knew really reason for not telling everyone about this she murder him and go tell everyone in the village and when kushina finds out she will find a way to bring him back just to kill him again.

'WHAT BULL$# % YOU JUST DON'T WANT KUSHINA TO FIND OUT' shouted a super piss off Azured how dare he tell her that bull#$ % and she was hoping maybe they could start dating but NO they couldn't because Minato so scary of what kushina will do when she finds out Life he's scared now wait until she done with his.

'Wait calm down Azured just listen I know you but please think about what Kushina will feel if she finds out that did it she will destroy and she may think that I be cheating on with you' says a very scared Minato sure he will be scared if Kushina finds out but Azured is just as bad.

'WHY NOT SO WHAT IF SHE FINDS OUT SHE WAS THE ONE WHO BROKE UP WITH YOU' shouted Azured with tears starting to pour out

'I can't do that to her may have broken my heart but I still love her' said Minato

Azured couldn't listen to this anymore and had a enough of this

'GET OUT NOW' shouted Azured

Minato understand why she was like this because if Kushina had said the same thing to him it will kill him. So he got up and went to grab his clothes and use his flying thunder technique and flash back to his house but first he turn around and says 'I'm sorry' and then he was gone in a flash leave a crying Azured alone.

**FLASH FORWARD**

It's been two weeks after the night with Azured and things have not gone well with her. It's not that she told people about that night no it was that for the whole two weeks she has been miserable and depressed. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her and so today like every other day he was planning on going to the hokage office and doing his paperwork but today something interesting happen because Kushina storm in and shouted ' MINATO NAMIKAZE YOU GOT ME PREGNANT' he couldn't believe it that kushina was pregnant and it was his.

'Wait calm down Kushina' says Minato inside his head he was hoping it was true he has always wanted to become a father and maybe he and Kushina could get together.

'YES I'M SURE YOU DUMASS I WENT TO TSUNADE THIS MORNING AND SHE DID SOME TEST THAN SHE I'M PREGNANT' shouted Kushina she couldn't believe why now after she left Minato she wanted to become something other than a mother like many of her friends who had become mothers like Tsume Inuzuka who had a little girl name Hana or Mikoto Uchiha who had a little boy called Itachi. They were great kunoichi but then they got pregnant and was saying things like 'after Hana/Itachi gets a bit older I will re-join the ranks' but they never did Tsume take control over her clan and Mikato became a stay home mom. She didn't want that now in her life but now she knows that she will be a mother is maybe I wouldn't be a bad thing because her friends seem happy being mothers and she could get back together with Minato.

Minato ran right next to her and gave her a hug then says 'I love you so much Kushina please come back I miss you so much'.

Kushina smiles and hugs him back says ' of course you big idiot' softy.

**SOMETIME LATER**

Minato and Kushina were sitting down and talk about what to do next.

'I can't believe it I'm going to be a mother when Tsunade told me I just couldn't believe it. I was so afraid I didn't know what to do and the first thing I did was ran here but as I left Tsunade office I ran into Azured she asked if I was alright and I couldn't wait to tell anyone about it. So I told her that I'm pregnant and weird thing happen she said 'good for Kushina I'm so happy for you' with a smile and I just realised one thing why was Azured in the hospital so I ask her 'well funny thing is that I'm pregnant as well' now that was shocking to hear from her then I ask who was the father she just told it is a surprise' says Kushina.

Minato was in shock did Azured got pregnant from that one night stand and now he was going to become a father for another child with other women. Kushina was looking at at Minato wih wonder why he looked like he thinking about something important when she told him that Azured was pregnant face charges to happy to what is now and she was wondering what.

'Minato what wrong you don't look happy' ask Kushina

Minato sign he know he has to tell her about that night he spend with Azured and maybe he's the father to Azured child but he was afraid that if he tells her she will leave him again.

'Okay but first I need you to promise me you will get angry' says Minato

'Fine now just tell me what wrong with you' says Kushina who was starting to get worry

'Okay so it started like this' says Minato telling Kushina about what happen.

After he finishes telling her about that night with Azured he could see the angrier in Kushina eyes and he was hoping that will keep the promise she made.

Kushina couldn't believe it that Minato slept with Azured the very idea of it sickened her but she couldn't be angry at him because she left him so he could do what wanted to do.

'It's okay Minato I'm okay but don't get me wrong I'm piss of that you slept with her but I left you so you have the right to sleep with whoever you want' says Kushina

Minato was happy that Kushina is okay with it but now he has think about what to with Azured. He know that she will keep the child and take good of him/her the only problems is that what if she tells people who is father is or what if someone finds out or the child inherited his looks and people start see similarities. He needed to think of a way to make sure that the whole village don't find out maybe he could get Azured to agree to tell no that he the father by giving her money to help with baby and some of his own jutsu for the child when he or she were older as for someone who might find out first he will find who knows about him & Azured night together then if someone does know he will forbid them to tell anyone and if they do he will order them to kill and if the child looks like him then he will ask Tsunade to change some things by using special medical ninjutsu.

And a bigger problem is the biggest kept secret in konoha is that Kushina was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi but not the first but the second jinchuriki for the Kyuubi. The first was the first hokage Hashirama Senju his wife Mito Senju but before it was Mito Uzumaki. After the great battle at the valley of the end Mito sealed the Kyuubi inside herself but over time she grew old and was about to die so she ask the Uzumaki clan to send someone else to become the jinchuriki and they send a young girl who was Kushina and she they became close friends and so Kushina became the second jinchuriki for the Kyuubi the problem was that when a female jinchuriki becomes pregnant the bijuu might break free for the seal so Minato planned that Kushina we be taking outside of the village to give birth and have to will stop the seal for breaking.

Over mouths that followed were going great Minato ask Kushina to marry and she said yes and they big wedding and then they ask Jiraiya and Tsunade to be the godparents which they agree and for Azured she ask the clan head Fagaku and his wife Mikoto to her child godparents which they agree to be. Also during the months Kushina found out that she was having twins one boy and one girl so she and Minato choose the names for the girl they were calling her Mito but they wanted to name their son Naruto but couldn't because Azured who found out was having a boy was naming him Naruto so they choose Menma instead.

**THE DAY OF THE KYUUBI ATTACK**

Today was the day that Kushina and Azured was giving birth to his children and wait to meet them but he couldn't be a father for his Uchiha son and upset him greatly because he always wanted to be good for any of child and being there for when he needs a father figure was very disappointed with his self but hope maybe one day he could be and all of his children will be good friends.

Kushina was walking to gates with Biwako the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi wife the plan was that they will a their bodyguards and they will take them to the secret location for Kushina to give birth. As they were walk Kushina saw Mikoto with her new born baby boy.

'Hey Mikoto'.

Mikoto looked up and saw Kushina and lady Biwako.

'Oh hey Kushina and hello lady Biwako' says Mikoto.

'Hello Mikoto' says Biwako.

Kushina was looking at the little baby in Mikoto arms.

'So here your new little men aren't he just so cute' says Kushina with a smile.

'Oh yes his name is Sasuke Uchiha' says Mikoto with a big smile.

'Oh after Hiruzen father 'says Biwako.

'Yes we choose because it's a great name' says Mikato.

Then Mikato look at Kushina and then said' I'm a bit surprised that you're in the hospital like Azured is'.

Kushina looked worried 'dam what tell her' through Kushina.

'Oh it's because we are taking her special place for hokage wife to give birth I went when I got pregnant with my two sons' says Biwako.

'Thank you Biwako' through Kushina.

'Oh I better hurry I need to get little Sasuke home then get to the hospital to be there for Azured poor women going to raise that child along what kind of a men doesn't be there for a women who was having your child and I tried to get her to tell me who is it but she wouldn't tell' says Mikato who what starting to get angrily

Kushina was starting to get upset here she was with people who are helping her and Azured along but at least she has Mikato for support.

'Well we better get going always' says Biwako

'Bye Mikato' shouted Kushina as she was being drag by Biwako

'Bye Kushina and lady Biwako' shouted Mikato

LATER IN THE HIDDEN LOCATION

'Come on Kushina keep pushing' Biwako

'YOU TRY DOING THIS AND TRY TO KEEP THE F$# ING KYUUBI FOR BREAKINGFREE' scream Kushina who was in so much pain

'Come Kushina you already done gave birth to Menma and you almost done with Mito' says Minato try calm Kushina and stopping he Kyuubi break free

'F$# YOU MINATO THIS IS YOUR FALT' scream Kushina as she was giving her last push

'Three you go see and check her give a wash and hang her back to you with her big brother' says Biwako as she and the nurse walk over to check the baby

'Okay now I will reseal this' says Minato but before he could he heard a bang then he turned around and saw Biwako and the nurse were on the floor dead and a hooded mask man was standing over them with children in his arms.

'Set away for the jinchuriki fourth hokage or both of your children will die with own with few minutes of being alike

'Look calm' said a Minato who was worry for his new born children

'I'm perfectly calm you're the one who needs to calm down and set away from the jinchuriki now' says the mask man

'Minato please safe the children' says Kushina who was his pain because of the Kyuubi

Next minutes the mask throw both children in the air and throw two kunai at them Minato jump at them and stop the two kunai for hitting them but he found two explosive tags one on both of them so he got rid of them back couldn't stop the explosion so he used hiraishin to get away.

**OUTSIDE OF THE HIDDEN HIDEOUT**

After transporting outside Minato know that Kushina was alive because if she wasn't then the Kyuubi be free and he sure have seen it but first he needed the children to a safe place and find Kushina and stopping whatever the mask man is planning.

**KONOHA HOSPITAL**

Minato got to Tsunade office fast to hiraishin and then he burst into it and shouted ' Tsunade I need you to look after these two something I don't have much time' after he finished he handed her both twin and then in yellow flash he was. Tsunade was wondering what the hell just happen.

**SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE OF THE VILLAGE.**

'Soon I will have the Kyuubi and destroy the leaf' said the mask man

'Why are you doing this' says Kushina who was trying her best to keep the Kyuubi inside

'It's all in my plan but it's time to free the Kyuubi' says the mask man as did some hand signs

**INSIDE KUSHINA SEAL WITH KYUUBI**

The mighty Kyuubi roar as it feels it's being free

**OUTSIDE WORLD**

'Come fourth and obey me' shouted the mask man show he has the sharingan in the only eye you can see.

Red chakra burst from Kushina body then took a shape of the fox head and then it shot up in the air and the next the Kyuubi finial took is form.

The mask man was pleased that the Kyuubi was free and the he use his sharingan to it obey him as he that the beast own eyes transform into the sharingan showing it was under his control.

'Good now before you destroy he leaf first kill your former jailer' says the mask man

The Kyuubi under his control went to crush but just he was about to she gone.

On top of the tree the fourth hokage was holding Kushina in his arms. She looks up at him and says 'are the children alright please telling me that they are right.'

Minato look at her and he could see that she was in pain and if she does get aid soon she will die. He then turn his head and look at the mask man with pure angry in his eyes

'You're too late like always and now the Kyuubi is free it burn the village to ground' says the mask man and just then he ordered the Kyuubi to attack the hokage but before he could order it he was gone ' it doesn't matter soon he and leaf will be destroyed' through the mask man.

**BACK AT KONOHA HOSPITAL**

Minato and Kushina came out of nowhere in a yellow flash with Minato holding Kushina in his arms than he shouted' I NEED SOMEONE HELP NOW' as he did doctor and nurses gather around and took Kushina. Minato panicking and wondered what to do now but just then someone grab he and started to pull he away he turn his head to see who it was pulling him it was Mikato Uchiha. He stopped her a said 'Mikato what are you do' she turn her head to looked at him 'its Azured she needs you now' said Mikato and start to pull him again ' I can't leave Kushiha something bad has happen okay' says Minato as he try again to break free but before he could ' no you need to listen something happen with Azured and baby' said Mikato trying her best to pull him.

Now Minato look at her with worry in his eyes 'what happen Mikota TELL ME' says getting more and more worry.

Mikato looked at him and said ' the doctors said something went wrong and she is ' Mikato couldn't finish and started to cry

Minato look her and couldn't believe and ask where Azured so Mikota told him down the hall. Minato ran and trying to avoid hitting people as he burst in and saws Azured and a little black hair baby boy in her arms.

SOMEWHERE IN THE VILLAGE

The mask man jump down from a building then he slammed his hand on the floor and shouted 'SUMMMERING JUTSU' just as shouted that a giant seal appeared around his hand and a massive smoke came out of nowhere and then there was a giant roar in it. The civilians and shinobi was looking what was the smoke and as the smoke was leaving they the saw it the nine tail fox the Kyuubi and as they saw it many of them screened and ran away.

**INSIDE KONOHA HOSPITAL **

As Minato walk to Azured he look down and saw their new born son as he looked at him he saw that he has looks but with his mother black hair and pale skin colour. Just as he look at him Naruto open his eyes showing he had dark blue which shocked him because all Uchiha had black hair and eyes.

'Minato' ask Azured

'Yes it's me Azured' says Minato

'Minato please look after him' beg Azured

Minato looked Azured and saw that she wasn't scared from dying but for leaving Naruto alone.

'I will do everything I can' Minato says knowing he do it.

Azured smile and says 'thank you'.

Just they felt an earthquake then they look through the window and saw the Kyuubi was destroying the village.

'Go and be the hero you are' says Azured with her last words she closed her eyes and she was gone for the world.

Minato walk to her and kiss her on hers forehead and says 'I will always remember you' with tears coming down in face. Then he takes Naruto for her arms and walk away.

Mikoto who had watched everything that had happen now knows that Minato is Naruto father.

Minato walks out of the room and saw Mikoto standing outside.

'Please look after him tile I return 'said Minato as he handed her Naruto.

Mikoto nodded and took him and smile as she looked at the small child.

Minato knows that he needed to seal the Kyuubi but he couldn't reseal it in Kushina or she will die and he couldn't seal in Naruto, Menma or Mito because a baby can't live with full power of the Kyuubi. Minato thought of what to do and just then he got an idea maybe he could seal half in child and the other half in the other child and he know which children to seal it in.

**LATER **

Minato racing to the battle with both Menma and Mito because of their Uzumaki blood they could control the beast power. He will give yin half to Mito and the yang half to Menma just as he got there he saw the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was leading the attack on the Kyuubi.

'Third I will stop the Kyuubi' says Minato as he was walking to the beast

'What how' ask Hiruzen wondering how can he stop it and why dose he has two babies with

'I'm going to slit the Kyuubi chakra in two and give yin half to Mito and the yang half to Meman using the eight trigrams sealing justu' told Minato who had summoned a ceremonial throne and place the children on it.

Hiruzen thought about it and it was a good idea but one mistake.

'No' said Hiruzen

'What' said a shock Minato?

'I will do the sealing' told Hiruzen

'But why' said Minato

'Because you are this village future and your family will need you' said Hiruzen

'Thank you' says Minato

'Just tell me one thing' ask Hiruzen

'Of Couse' said Minato

'What happen to Biwako' ask Hiruzen

'I'm sorry' told Minato

'I see maybe I will see her in the other world' said sadly Hiruzen

Hiruzen drew the seals on both children and did some hand sighs the next thing was the death god Shinigami came behind Hiruzen then it arms threw over to Kyuubi grabbing a turning it in to chakra and splitting into two half's of it then bring it oven and put one half in Menma and the other half in Mito. Then Shinigami was gone and Hiruzen fell down to the ground Minato and the other ran oven to him and show Hiruzen, the student of the second hokage Tobirama, teacher of the legendary sennin, the third hokage and the god of shinobi has die but his sacrifice will never be forgotten.


	3. Not a chapter

I thinking to give naruto a harem like more than three when he's older during chunin exams. if anyone has any ideas for who tell me. But they have to be around he age but during the shippuden era I may do older women like Konan, Anko, Mabui, Tayuya and others


End file.
